


Homes, Places We’ve Grown

by nearestexit



Series: Yamasai notes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: Yamato’s come to appreciate mornings off in ways he had never considered himself in his lifetime.





	Homes, Places We’ve Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Another unbeta’ed thing in my notes. I love the response you guys have given me and it’s so great to know that there’s people still interested in yamasai seeing as I can never seem to forget about them.

Yamato’s come to appreciate mornings off in ways he had never considered himself in his lifetime. Sai’s apartment sits on the near outskirts of town and the rising sun paints the inside warm hues of red and orange. It’s these times that he gets to really appreciate the body pressed to his front, the usually awkward and guarded Sai sleep soft and warm. 

Yamato lets out a breath against the pale skin of Sai's muscled back, pressing his lips there lightly. Sai nuzzles further into the crook of his elbow in a sleepy fuss and Yamato can't help the fond smile that takes over his features. He lets his hand rest the dip in Sai’s hip, hefts himself up a bit to press a kiss on his temple. 

"Yamato," Sai breathes, his eyes blinking open slowly. 

"Good morning." Yamato smiles, pressing a kiss to Sai's shoulder. Sai turns over in his arms, his sleepy eyes focusing slowly on Yamato's. 

"Good morning." Sai says softly, bringing up a hand to wipe at his eye. Yamato didn't hesitate before leaning in to capture Sai's lips with his, Sai responding slowly but surely. Yamato let out a breath through his nose as one of Sai’s hands slid into his hair. He was getting better at that, finding where to put his hands and Yamato tries not to pride himself too much but he’s the reason Sai knows these things now. He’s the reason Sai knows how to kiss. He’s the reason Sai knows how to let himself sleep unguarded beside another person. He’s the reason Sai knows how to love another person. 

By the time they’ve gotten their fill of each other, the sun’s streaming through the window, high in the sky. Sai’s dark irises flit across Yamato’s face, hand now settled on his jaw. Sai does this from time to time, takes his time to process how and what he’s feeling and Yamato gives him that time without disturbing him. Sometime Sai will run his fingers through Yamato’s hair, trace shapes on the highs on his cheeks, or like to today, he’d just stare. 

“You alright?” Yamato asks because Sai’s got that crease in his brow that means he’s thinking too hard about something. 

“Hai,” Sai says, voice scratchy from lack of use. “I think I am content.” 

“That’s good.” Yamato says and he means it. “You got anywhere to be, today?”

“Naruto and Sakura wanted to meet but that is not until the afternoon.” Sai informs, brows still knit together as if he’s confused as to why Yamato wants to know. 

“That means we’ve got time.” Yamato says, letting his hand rest on the small of Sai’s back. 

“Time for sex?” Sai asks, unabashedly and Yamato huffs out a laugh. 

“If you want to, Sai.” 

Sai doesn’t answer verbally, just presses closer and places a kiss on Yamato’s jaw. 

“I want to.”


End file.
